peelfandomcom-20200213-history
22 April 1986
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1986-04-22 ;Comments *Start of show: "We got a pretty rough and tumble programme for you tonight, no messing radio moved into the flat at upstairs with sessions from the Soup Dragons and the Happy Mondays, and alot of good records and always some terrible ones". *Peel mentions reading that John from the Blue Aeroplanes has 2 LP's The record turns out to be 7" flexis featuring The Postojna Cave in Yugoslavia, now part of Slovenia. of a Guided Tour Of Polish Caves, which he would like to have. Sessions *Soup Dragons #1. Recorded: 1986-02-16. Repeated: 18 March 1986, 30 December 1986 *Happy Mondays #1. Recorded: 1986-04-01. Repeated: 22 December 1986 Tracklisting *Big Flame: Why Popstars Can't Dance (7") Ron Johnson *Freddie McGregor: Push Come To Shove (7") Weed Beat *Soup Dragons: Just Mind Your Step, Girl (session) *Skinny Boys: Feed Us The Beat (12" - Jockbox) Warlock *Camper Van Beethoven: Take The Skinheads Bowling (LP - Telephone Free Landslide Victory) Rough Trade *Happy Mondays: Cob 20 (session) *James Brown: Soul Power *Fats Comet: Rockchester (12") World *Primitons: You'll Never Know (12" - Primitons) Throbbing Lobster :(JP: 'Here's another new American band, well new to me anyway, this lot come from Los Angeles and they're called Radwaste, which is quite a good name, I'm not sure why, but it is a name that I care for.') *Radwaste: Off Course (12" - Cooking And Nothingness) Happy Squid *Soup Dragons: Learning To Fall (session) :(Ranking Miss P trailer) *Frankie Jones: Dance Cork (7") Mini Bus *B.M.X. Bandits: E102 (7" - E102 / Sad?) 53rd & 3rd *John Fahey: Medley: Imitation Train Whistles/Po' Boy (LP - Railroad I) Takoma *Happy Mondays: Freaky Dancin' (session) :(JP: 'And now the band you love to hate') *Swans: Heaven (LP - Greed) K.422 *Smiths: The Hand That Rocks the Cradle (LP - The Smiths) Rough Trade *Mahotella Queens: Vuka Uzibuke (LP - Izibani Zomgqashiyo) Earthworks *Primal Scream: Crystal Crescent (7") Creation *Happy Mondays: Kuff Dam (session) *Soup Dragons: Too Shy To Say (session) *Don Carlos: Declaration Of Rights (7") Dove *Three Johns: King Car (LP - The World By Storm) Abstract *Clarence Profit: Time Square Blues (v/a LP - Piano Portraits, Vol. 1) Affinity :(JP: 'I was 12 and a half months old when that was recorded, very nice indeed that') *Happy Mondays: Olive Oil (session) *Captain Beefheart & The Magic Band: The Host The Ghost The Most Holy-O (LP - Ice Cream For Crow) Virgin *Beastie Boys: Hold It Now, Hit It (LP - Licensed To Ill) Def Jam *Upsetters: Patience Dub (LP - Scratch The Super Ape) Upsetter *Soup Dragons: Whole Wide World (session) *Head Of David: Smears (LP - LP) Blast First :(JP: 'And the last record for tonight's programme and this one is for the Pig)' *Frank Sinatra: My Funny Valentine File ;Name *020A-B0906XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 ;Length *1:58:05 ;Other *Recordings at the British Library ;Available *Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B906/1) ;Footnotes Category:1986 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library